Tetelestai
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: It is finished... The debt is paid in full. Bruce discovers the extent Tony will go to in order to pay a debt.


A/N: I'm kinda amused at the irony that I conceived a _SCIENCE BRO'S_ fic while in listening to a service in _CHURCH _(Not through choice... damn work)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to... *Insert owners here*

Warnings: Um... None really, maybe a touch of the feels and my crappy interpretations of the characters.

Tetelestai

Bruce removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fight off the headache that was threatening to erupt behind his eyes, wearily he glanced at the clock and bit back a groan as he realised yet another day had slipped by without his notice.

Another day doing science.

Alone.

It hadn't always been like this, in fact up until a week ago a certain genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist had been in here every day constantly poking and teasing and generally making a nuisance of himself while at the same time helping out with whatever pet project he'd been working on. The camaraderie had been... Nice, if not a tad unexpected and it had felt good to experience the human condition again.

Then seven days ago something changed and Bruce really should have known better than to think that Tony Stark's philanthropy would last, he was notoriously well known to have a fickle nature despite his charitable deeds.

But still, the sudden avoidance hurt and he felt the other guy grunt unhappily in the back of his mind in agreement. Even the Hulk had thought he had found a friend in the 'Metal-Man' and although generally he was a big ole' ball of green rage he did possess other emotions as well, some of which was apparently betrayal and abandonment.

The physicist sighed still fighting off the impending headache.

It was entirely probable that he was missing an important part of the equation, some tiny insignificant variable that would make everything make sense but he was also good at reading situations and if this wasn't a great big 'Thank you but fuck off now' sign with glowing neon letters then he didn't know what was.

Bruce set down his glasses and closed the screen he'd been working on and quickly gathered together his personal artefacts that were scattered around the lab. He knew how to take a hint and was well versed in knowing when he wasn't wanted anymore, if Stark didn't want him around then around he wouldn't be. Having finally collected all his things he walked out of the lab and asked JARVIS to lock it down until Tony came to unlock it.

"Will that be all Doctor Banner?"

The AI's voice sounded somewhat wistful, how that was possible Bruce was unsure but there were many things about this place and it's people that he didn't understand.

"Yes JARVIS, thank you."

"My pleasure sir."

Right time to do what he did best besides science.

*IAmALineBreakBecauseICantEdi t*

"What do you think you are doing?"

Bruce froze momentarily at the sound of _that _voice; damn JARVIS must have sold him out. Not even turning to acknowledge the other man's presence he continued to stuff his meagre belongings into a ruck-sack trying to will down the rising wave of anger. He needed to get out of here now.

"I would have thought that was obvious Mr. Stark."

His voice was cutting and he felt the other flinch even if he didn't see it.

"Why? Why now?"

Bruce had to hold back the self-depreciating laugh and turned to face Tony, his eyes dark in the dim light. He studied the billionaire intently trying to get a read of the other man but his body language screamed honest confusion, not at all what he was expecting. The other guy agreed with his assessment and he felt him bristle with his own confusion. Again the niggle that he wasn't quite seeing the whole picture assaulted the back of the physicist's mind and his eyes narrowed.

"Why does it even matter? I know when my presence is no longer wanted Mr. Stark."

Again there was that look of genuine confusion on Tony's face which was quickly hidden under his usual loudness.

"Where on earth did that crazy idea come from? Who the fuck has been making you think that you're not wanted here... I'll fire them, I'll... "

Bruce quickly stopped the rambling man deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Well unless you're going to fire yourself you won't be able to do much."

Stark stopped and frowned deeply.

"What do you mean...? This is because of me?"

There was an awkward silence while the doctor composed his thoughts, hand still wound tightly around the straps of his bag in case he had to make a quick getaway.

"You've not spoken to me for over a week and when I've actually tried to make an effort JARVIS has just shut me out and said that you were busy... I thought... Well you know what I thought."

The billionaire looked as if he wanted to punch something, probably himself, for his complete lack of foresight. The last thing that he wanted was for the other man to feel like he wasn't welcome or that he didn't belong, that was why he'd been devoting so much work to this project. But of course he hadn't told Bruce any of this and it had caused the man's survival instinct to kick in, for a genius he was sometimes a bloody moron. He should have realised that his holing up would have had some consequences but he'd wanted this to be a surprise.

"Listen big guy can I have five minutes to explain myself? I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding here and I'd much rather do it now than after hunting you down through whatever backwards country you decide to visit."

Bruce frowned at the 'backward country' comment and contemplated what the man was saying. It was about as close to an apology that anyone would ever get from Tony Stark, that in itself was something but the fact the other man had said he'd hunt him down made a small flicker of hope well up in his chest.

"You have five minutes."

Tony nodded the glow from his arc reactor making his features seem unusually solemn in the dim light and reached out to grab hold of Bruce's wrist. The physicist fought back the flinch at the casual contact, still somewhat unused to people touching him for anything other than to cause pain. He followed as the billionaire led them down the corridor toward the elevator and stood silently as the horrible music filtered through the top of the range speakers. Tony was still silent and looking surprisingly thoughtful, almost pensive and Bruce was loathe to break the silence with his questions.

"Where are we going?"

Dark eyes turned to meet his.

"The penthouse."

And that was all that was said for the rest of the journey.

Finally after excruciatingly long, uncomfortable minutes the elevator dinged and the doors swung open and Bruce felt his jaw drop.

The main room of the penthouse was utter chaos.

Stacks and stacks of paperwork littered ever available surface making it look like a paper giant had sneezed everywhere and in the far corner Bruce spotted DUM-E patiently shredding documents.

"Tony? What the hell is this...?"

Tony gave an awkward smirk.

"Just give me a minute and I'll explain."

He let go of the physicist's wrist and began weaving through the mounds carefully, not wanting to upset any of the precariously balanced paper and cause a land... Paper-slide. Then reaching the desk he opened the top drawer and pulled out a large brown envelope before sauntering back and handing it to Bruce.

"Happy early or belated birthday, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah... You get the idea."

The doctor turned the envelope over in his hands before tentatively opening it and pulling out a single sheet of paper. Bruce felt his eyes go wide.

It was a death certificate.

It was _his _death certificate.

_This _was supposed to be _reassuring _him? What the hell did Stark think he was playing at?!

His heart rate began to pick up and he felt the familiar burning behind his eyes signalling an impending Hulk-out. Taking slow deep breath he managed to calm the other guy but he knew that he wouldn't be placated for long, they needed answers. It seemed Tony had the same idea.

"Okay before you go all big and green on me let me explain a few things. This..." He gestured to Paper Mountain "Is every piece of physical information regarding the real identity of the Hulk and let me tell you it wasn't easy to come by."

Bruce felt his jaw drop as Tony continued his explanation.

"I figured that giving you a fake identity would have been a pointless gesture because the army and god knows who else would have access to the information so I decided to take a different approach. I'm erasing all trace of you essentially killing you in the eyes of the world. Hence the certificate... according to that Dr Robert Bruce Banner died the night of your 'accident'."

Banner was floored, completely and utterly floored.

"Tony, that isn't going to work... There are people who know as well."

A dark brow rose in annoyance as Tony rolled his eyes.

"I thought of that too you know...That..." He motioned to a different set of papers "Is a set of contracts signed by anyone who has had access to any of this information forbidding them from ever speaking of their contents under pain of treason, bankruptcy and death. And before you say that I'm going to far I'm not... ninety eight percent of the people on that list are complete douche bags. The odd two percent who were actually regular decent people are being heavily compensated for their silence so you don't have to worry. No one will be coming after you ever again Bruce, I have made sure of that."

Bruce could feel his throat constricting but damn it he would not cry, he didn't want to look like such an utter loser in front of the man that had just essentially given him his life back, in the back of his mind he heard the Hulk snort derisively.

"But why? Why go through all this trouble for me?"

Again Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot big guy, I owe you... I _owe you..._ Do you know how many people actually have _that_ particular privilege? I can tell you right now the answer is three: Pepper, Rhodey and you, so why _wouldn't_ I do this? You deserve to be able to live freely Bruce I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. You deserve to live a life free of persecution."

The physicist just stood there silently fighting back treacherous tears, he couldn't believe that someone, anyone had gone through so much to give him such an amazing gift. He was eternally in Tony's debt and vowed to make good on it until the day he died.

"Tony... Thank you, I'm forever in you debt."

The billionaire flashed him a blinding grin and shrugged nonchalantly.

"The debt has been paid my friend, the debt has been paid."

Bruce grinned back, albeit somewhat watery in understanding.

It was finished.

*End*

_Tetelestai- means 'It is finished' or 'The debt is paid in full.'_

A/N: Okay quick explaination... Tetelestai was a practice in ancient Rome where a person would take on the debts of another and pay them off out of sheer kindness, I thought it was a nice concept. XD


End file.
